1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bag in box handling equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for assembling filled bags into outer containers, to, in turn, join a bag in box container.
2. Background Art
The use of bag in box containers has become increasingly popular. The containers are generally utilized in association with a variety of different liquids and solids. Bag in box containers generally comprise a flexible inner container and a substantially rigid outer container. The flexible inner container includes a spout and the rigid outer container often includes an opening which is designed to cooperate with the spout for discharge.
A great focus has been made in the filling industry relative to bag in box containers. A number of automated solutions have been developed for filling the flexible inner container. The placement of the flexible inner container within the outer container, and the proper orientation of the inner container relative to the outer container, has generally been a labor intensive and time intensive task. Due to the focus on filling equipment, today's inner flexible containers can be filled at increasingly greater rates. Unfortunately, the assembly of the flexible inner container into the outer container has not benefited from the same advancement. Consequently, the final assembly of filled flexible containers into the substantially rigid outer container has become a major constraint relative to increased efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art. For example, it is an object of the present invention to improve the assembly of bag in box containers.
It is an additional object of the present invention to improve placement of a filled flexible container in a desired orientation within a rigid outer container.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.